


В тот день она всплывает из пучин

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Война давно кончилась. Крепость Изерлон законсервирована, и мимо нее через коридор идут торговые и пассажирские суда. Но в некоторые дни это по-прежнему опасно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тот день она всплывает из пучин

  


  


  


С тех пор, как кончилась война, через Изерлонский коридор потянулись караваны. Крепость Изерлон, темная, холодная, безлюдная, висела посреди коридора - в спящем режиме. Конечно, в случае необходимости ее можно было активировать, и даже довольно быстро, но сейчас она угрюмо молчала, и в жидкой броне отражались звезды.

  Давно миновали времена, когда темный металл расступался, тяжелая блестящая жидкость шла кругами, как вода в пруду - разве что медленнее, - и, колебля поверхность планетоида, выныривали постепенно, деталь за деталью, гигантские космические рыбины. Толстая бронированная шкура покрывала их бока, щетинились антенны и пушечные стволы, моргали дюзы и раструбы лазерных орудий, корпуса дрожали от мощного шевеления внутренних машин и механизмов, а может быть, просто от нетерпения и воинственного азарта. Ибо тогдашние корабли Изерлона, какой бы из воюющих сторон они ни принадлежали, были военными. Крейсера, эсминцы, линкоры, корабли-матки, на борту которых ждали сигнала к бою маленькие, но очень опасные истребители. Или транспортники, подвозившие на станцию необходимое для войны. И только совсем уж редко жидкую поверхность крепости всколыхивал сугубо штатский кораблик - какой-нибудь частный торговец из шустрого племени феззанских коммерсантов.

  В те времена в толще металла загорались цепочки сигнальных огней, показывая своим эскадрам подходящие для погружения места, а врага встречали округлые поплавки турелей, из которых высовывались хищные стволы, и синие искры, предвещавшие скорый смертоносный удар легендарной энергетической суперпушки, способной уничтожить одним залпом целый флот. Торхаммер, под выстрел которого так боялись соваться противники. Сперва - когда крепость принадлежала Империи - Торхаммера боялись войска Альянса Свободных Ппланет. Потом, когда крепость перехватил Ян Вэньли и она перешла к Альянсу, Торхаммера боялись имперцы.

  Теперь война кончилась, крепость уснула, и ее боялись все.

  Торговцы огибали Изерлон по широкой дуге, косились на отливающий ртутным блеском огромный шар с уважением и опаской. Никому не хотелось подходить слишком близко. Все знали: автоматика дремлет, ни одна пушка не шевельнется, и всё же... жутковато. Лучше обойти.

  Через несколько лет пошли было разговоры - не перестроить ли крепость в эдакий постоялый двор на пути из Старых Земель в Новые. Проект сперва показался перспективным, его обсуждали в прессе, добрая половина жителей Империи имела по этому поводу свое мнение - и конечно, мнения были противоположны. От "да, конечно, постоялый двор с блэкджеком и шлюхами!" до "ни за что, разве только музей сопротивления имени Яна Вэньли". В результате всё осталось как было - просто молчащий металлический шар, к которому страшно приближаться.

  Тем более что без ключа и пароля внутрь все равно не попадешь.

  Роль постоялого двора охотно взял на себя Эль-Фасиль, и уж будьте спокойны - и со шлюхами, и с блэкджеком там был полный порядок. Планета сияла, яркая, как елочный шарик, нарядная и светлая. На дневной стороне пестрели деловитые толпы, на ночной мерцали огни, и везде была жизнь.

  Изерлон висел черным зеркалом, притворяясь мертвым.

  Может быть, будь он в самом деле мертвым, он меньше бы пугал.

  

  


  В коридоре давно не осталось горелого, перекрученного взрывами железа - неизбежных отходов космических боев. Трасса была безопасна, насколько вообще может быть безопасна космическая трасса. Ни помех, ни мусора, ни пиратов, ни тем более врагов, конечно. Маяки от Эль-Фасиля на Новой территории до Шварцвальда на Старой работали исправно, радиосвязь поддерживалась надежно, и в экстренном случае полицейский патруль домчался бы на помощь максимум за три дня - если вам не повезло сломаться в самой удаленной от обитаемых мест точке.

  Ничего удивительного, что в коридоре можно было наблюдать довольно интенсивное движение транспорта - по космическим меркам, разумеется.

  Удивительнее то, что Макс Эрих Эльсхаймер не смог купить билета на регулярный рейс. Оказалось, что несколько рейсов отменили, и либо надо ждать еще несколько дней, либо лететь на частнике.

  Тянуть время не хотелось, учебный год в училище закончился, а когда уезжаешь на каникулы в такую даль, хочется сорваться с места немедленно. Чтобы как можно больше осталось дней - для Новых Земель, куда он летел впервые, хотя родственники жили в системе Баалат уже много лет.

  

  


  Макс Эрих Эльсхаймер терпеть не мог скуки - а в долгом перелете она неизбежна. Когда он доберется до места, уж он не заскучает, ему просто некогда будет. Хайнессенская родня давно ждет и готовится к его приезду, а двоюродная сестрица Элеонора уже прислала план экскурсий, на которые он непременно должен сходить, просто обязан! Двоюродной сестрице было шестнадцать, Максу Эриху - восемнадцать, и он надеялся, что Элеонора хорошенькая. На фотографиях - вроде бы да, но кто знает, насколько они приукрашивают истину? Что с ней интересно переписываться, он уже знал. Раз письма интересные - так и поговорить, вероятно, найдется о чем.

  Словом, встреча с кузиной обещала быть приятной. Во всяком случае, Макс Эрих на это надеялся. И фантазировал. И предвкушал. Может, за Элеонорой даже поухаживать удастся, и может быть... на фантазию юный Эльсхаймер никогда не жаловался, а тут она просто иногда с цепи срывалась. Особенно в тесной каюте, когда валяешься на койке, и уже читать сил нет, и кино надоело, и в игры на комме во все переиграл.

  До Хайнессена оставался целый месяц пути. Точнее - двадцать восемь дней. Или даже двадцать семь, если только "Стрекоза" не будет нарочно притормаживать. А она притормаживала, и это страшно возмущало нескольких пассажиров, особенно одного важного бизнесмена, летевшего по делам в систему Дагон. Герр Фертцель громко выражал свое недовольство в кают-компании, и к капитану ходил ругаться, и взятки предлагал. Капитан Барнс сперва пропускал претензии мимо ушей, потом начал сердиться и отвечал жестко, что здесь главный он, и плевать ему на капиталы герра Фертцеля и его деловую репутацию. Но в конце концов сдался: Фертцель пригрозил жалобой в Торговую палату, а всем известно, как там канителятся с разбирательствами. Даже если все действия Барнса сочтут правильными, следующий рейс, уже намеченный, сорвется наверняка. Слишком жаль было упускать предполагаемую прибыль, и Барнс, бормоча в усы длинные и заковыристые фразы касательно самомнения некоторых чересчур богатых капиталистов, можно сказать - мироедов, согласился прибавить ходу.

  Макс Эрих, как и все пассажиры "Стрекозы", был в курсе ссоры капитана и богача. Трудно не быть в курсе, когда герра Фертцеля слышно по всему кораблю - голос у него громкий. Юному студенту конфликт казался не стоящим выеденного яйца: речь шла всего об одном дне, а когда весь перелет занимает больше месяца, какая, казалось бы, разница? Через Феззанский коридор было бы еще дольше, да не на день-другой, а на целую неделю. С другой стороны, Макс Эрих Эльсхаймер тоже бы не возражал против как можно более раннего окончания путешествия. Надоело! Уже надоело, а сколько еще терпеть?

  С третьей стороны - в пути, как уже было сказано, приходится скучать, поэтому всякому развлечению порадуешься. Споры капитана с бизнесменом вносили несомненное разнообразие в дорожную рутину. Благодаря им всегда находился повод поговорить с попутчиками.

  И именно благодаря этому конфликту Макс Эрих разговорился с человеком, в присутствии которого при иных обстоятельствах, наверное, не посмел бы рот раскрыть.

  

  


  На маленьком пассажирском корабле неизбежно через пару дней знаешь всех в лицо и по имени, а уж за две недели... Пассажиров было двадцать человек, и пятеро членов экипажа, - все жилые помещения на "Стрекозе" оказались заняты.

  Уже упомянутый герр Фертцель летел в сопровождении секретаря, герра Ноймана, и телохранителя, герра Лепке. Секретарь - бледный молодой человек с высоким, несколько жеманным голосом, с блекло-серыми волосами, гладко зачесанными назад, в элегантном костюме экстравагантной расцветки - коричневом с серым отливом. Телохранитель - здоровенный, широченный, в вульгарном клетчатом пиджаке. Пиджак оттопыривался под мышкой. Сам Фертцель был мал ростом, пузат, лысоват, очень дорого одет, с кольцами на пухлых пальцах - и с частой улыбкой на толстых губах. Улыбка совершенно не внушала доверия.

  Среди прочих было семейство Майзингов, которых можно было увидеть только за обедом - в иное время они сидели у себя в каюте, невидимые и неслышные. Папа, рассуждавший на странные философские темы и время от времени задумчиво зависавший над тарелкой, мама, этакая домовая мышь, серая, тощая и суетливая, и три светлоголовых дочки от шести до двенадцати, все в одинаковых серых платьицах и с одинаковыми аккуратными косичками.

  Еще была старушка фрау Эрман, она все время что-то вязала.

  Ровесников Макса Эриха среди пассажиров не было, но с двумя парнями немного его старше Эльсхаймер завел приятельские отношения. Одного звали Клаус Хоффер, другого Рихард Штраух, обоим было уже за двадцать. Клаус был компьютерщиком, а Рихард - агентом по продаже пылесосов. Или стиральных машин. Или еще чего-то такого же необходимого, но скучного. К сожалению, они относились к Максу Эриху покровительственно и все время его поддразнивали, не давая забыть, что он тут младший. Хотя он, между прочим, учился на инженера по космическим двигателям, это вам не стиральные машины. Ужасно раздражала еще манера называть его "Макси". Но он стоически терпел. В конце концов, это же мелочи.

  С ними хотя бы можно было поговорить о девушках. Вернее, послушать, что они несут. Самому-то Максу Эриху сказать было почти нечего.

  Вот с кем бы он на самом деле хотел познакомиться, да не смел, - так это с мистером Дикинсоном. Он был самым интересным из всех.

  Взрослый, странный и несомненно подозрительный. Потому что поначалу казался совершенно незаметным. Может быть, Эльсхаймер не обратил бы на него внимания, не будь они заперты в одном объеме столько времени. Или если бы было чем заняться. Но делать было совершенно нечего, а от безделья поневоле начинаешь присматриваться, строить гипотезы и выдумывать всякие глупости. Тут-то и оказалось, что в мистере Дикинсоне нет вообще ничего обыкновенного.

  Прежде всего, фамилия его была вовсе не Дикинсон, он этого и не скрывал. Сообщил, что путешествует инкогнито по частному делу. На вопрос "почему" отшутился. Я, - ответил он пожилой фрау Эрман, которую очень интересовала его персона, - довольно известен в узких кругах и не хочу эти круги расширять. И улыбнулся до того наивно и обезоруживающе, что Макс Эрих этой улыбке не поверил. Кажется, фрау Эрман тоже не поверила.

  И "частное дело" мистера Дикинсона, о котором никто ничего не знал, вызывало подозрения. Может, он летел просто в гости, как и Макс Эрих, но легче было представить себе, что он шпион какой-нибудь. Например, разнюхивает новые технологии для некоей полукриминальной корпорации. Или, наоборот, частный детектив. Преследует преступника.

  Кстати, хорошая версия. На роль преступника подойдет скандальный герр Фертцель. Он торопится, потому что за ним гонятся! тогда понятно, почему его так беспокоит возможность прибыть на Хайнессен на день раньше. Он думает - он обгонит полицию! Но он не знает, что ему на хвост сел сам мистер Дикинсон, который на самом деле знаменитый полицейский инспектор Холмс-Мегрэ Пинкертон.

  А в финале будет перестрелка. Где-нибудь уже на Эль-Фасиле, чтобы не повредить корабль. И Макс Эрих поможет инспектору Пинкертону в поимке злодея. Подножку ему подставит, когда тот кинется бежать!

  Юноша сидел в кают-компании, рассеянно уставясь на обзорный экран, а видел на самом деле сцену из захватывающего детектива с собой самим в ключевой, хотя и не главной роли.

  - Изерлон, - сказал рядом голос инспектора Пинкертона.

  Макс Эрих вздрогнул и очнулся.

  Действительно, на экране был виден черный зеркальный шар, а рядом с юным Эльсхаймером стоял мистер Дикинсон, засунув руки в карманы брюк; расстегнутый пиджак приподнялся и оттопырил полы. Профиль замаскированного детектива четко выделялся на звездно-черном фоне экрана. Дикинсон задумчиво смотрел на Изерлон, слегка сощурившись, так что заметны стали тонкие морщинки у внешнего угла глаза. И у губ складка - как от горькой улыбки. Хотя он не улыбался.

  Напротив, он был совершенно серьезен.

  - Двадцать пятое, а мы проходим Изерлон, - сказал Дикинсон. - Нехорошо.

  Макс Эрих собрался с духом и выпалил:

  - Почему нехорошо? - и, спохватившись, добавил: - Извините.

  Замаскированный детектив взглянул на него.

  - Потому что мы выйдем из коридора к первому июня.

  Извинение он проигнорировал.

  Макс Эрих ничего не понял и на всякий случай извинился еще раз.

  - Простите, сударь... объясните, пожалуйста. Что такого - что мы выйдем из коридора первого июня?

  Вот теперь Дикинсон ухмыльнулся.

  - Неудивительно, что вам незнакомы суеверия, которые разделяют все поголовно флотские. И военные, и штатские. А вот историю могли бы и помнить... чему нынче молодежь в школах учат... впрочем, неважно.

  Помолчал немного и добавил:

  - Видите ли, молодой человек, капитаны стараются не выходить из коридора на Новые земли первого июня. Плохая примета. Но говорить о ней - тоже плохая примета. Можно накликать. Так что я промолчу, иначе меня не поймет наш экипаж.

  Вот почему капитан Барнс хотел притормозить и поболтаться лишний день в коридоре, понял Макс Эрих. Чтобы выйти из коридора уже второго.

  Но Фертцель настоял, и они выйдут первого.

  - Но это же просто суеверия, - сказал он.

  - Конечно, - согласился мистер Дикинсон. - И всё же я предпочел бы, чтобы мы задержались.

  Разговор увял. Дикинсон еще немного постоял, глядя на темную законсервированную станцию, потом пожал плечами, кивнул юному Эльсхаймеру и вышел из кают-компании. Макс Эрих решил, что тоже пойдет к себе, на свою узкую койку, к своему надоевшему комму, и встал из-за столика.

  Уже выходя, он еще раз скользнул взглядом по обзорному экрану. Ему показалось, что он заметил краем глаза какое-то движение.

  Как будто по черному зеркалу дремлющего Изерлона пробежала цепочка огней - и сразу погасла.

  Посмотрел прямо - нет, никаких огней. Померещилось, наверное.

  

  


  На территорию бывшего Альянса Свободных Планет они вышли вечером тридцать первого мая - единственные. Все корабли, оказавшиеся в этот момент в коридоре, легли в дрейф - ждали, когда пройдет несчастливый день. Сигналили "Стрекозе". Наверное, и по радиосвязи тоже - но этого пассажирам не заметить. Но два корабля помигали светом, было видно. Мистер Дикинсон перевел:

  - "Куда прешь, с ума сошел?" И еще: "Ребята, не надо, оставайтесь с нами". - Вздохнул и добавил от себя: - И я с ними согласен. Лучше бы мы пересидели до завтра тут.

  Но капитан проигнорировал обращения суеверных коллег, и "Стрекоза" продолжала двигаться, не сбавляя хода.

  Прочие суда остались позади, а они скользили в одиночестве.

  - Ну вот, мы вышли из коридора, а первое наступит через полчаса, - сказал Макс Эрих приятелям.

  - Да сказки все это, - небрежно бросил Клаус. - Предлагаю выпить за здравый смысл, и долой суеверия.

  - Прозит! - немедленно согласился с ним Рихард. - Кстати, смотрите, парни, вон еще один идет, такой же, как и мы, не суеверный.

  Действительно, на экране стал виден корабль, идущий параллельным курсом. Военный, похоже. Силуэт незнакомый. Расцветка странная: хаки.

  - А Дикинсон говорил, все поголовно, и военные, и штатс... - начал Макс Эрих и тут увидел лицо Дикинсона.

  Он стоял перед экраном, весь подавшись вперед и впившись взглядом в силуэт чужого корабля. Бледный до зелени. На щеках резко проступили прежде почти незаметные веснушки. Под глазами залегли тени, а на лбу выступили капли пота.

  Потом Дикинсон шевельнул губами, будто никак не мог вытолкнуть слово, прилипшее к нёбу.

  Потом получилось.

  - В тот день она всплывает из пучин, - непонятно сказал Дикинсон. - Здравствуй. Я думал, я никогда тебя больше не увижу.

  - Кого, сударь? - спросил Макс Эрих.

  - Ее зовут Леда, - ответил Дикинсон.

  Экран мигнул. Он потемнел всего на мгновение, но когда загорелся снова - изображение военного корабля приблизилось скачком. Только что он шел параллельным курсом на расстоянии нескольких километров - и вдруг до него оказались буквально считанные метры. Экран целиком заполнила зеленая броня левого борта. Стали видны ожоги, царапины и вмятины.

  Экран мигнул снова и погас.

  Потом потемнело в глазах.

  

  


  ...Он шел по коридору с железным полом и стенами, под потолком извивались трубы, шаги отдавались гулко, звук отражался от переборок, возвращая дробное эхо. Сколько он так шел? Он остановился, прислонился к стене. Металл обжег спину через рубашку ледяным холодом. Откуда-то сверху дуло - вентиляция, наверное, - но дуновение не было свежим. Душный ветер шевелил волосы и трогал за шею.

  Съехал по стене вниз, уселся на полу, подобрав под себя ноги.

  Эхо его шагов стихло, наступила ватная, неприятная тишина, давящая на уши. Потом раздался звук.

  Кап... и затихающим эхом: кап, кап, кап, кап...

  Снова тихо.

  Макс Эрих поглядел назад. То же самое, что впереди. Тот же коридор, теряющийся в темноте. Тот участок, где он сейчас сидел, был освещен противным зеленоватым светом тусклой лампы, а в двадцати шагах вперед и назад - сумрак.

  Кап... кап, кап, кап, кап...

  Тишина.

  Идти вперед или вернуться назад? Какая разница... но сидеть тут вовсе бессмысленно.

  Он встал.

  Впереди - далеко, неизвестно где - топот ног, хриплое рычание, крики, какое-то влажное хряпанье, снова рычание, топот... тишина.

  Там люди, но что-то не хочется туда идти, что-то там нехорошее... но сзади вовсе ничего нет, так?

  И запоздалая мысль: а собственно, где я?

  Кают-компания "Стрекозы", силуэт корабля на экране, бледное в зелень лицо мистера Дикинсона, сирена... а потом этот коридор.

  - Кровь, - прошелестело в воздухе. - Надо же, сколько крови.

  Кап... кап, кап, кап, кап...

  Тишина.

  Нервно огляделся еще раз - никого, ничего, ни звука.

  Пошел вперед.

  Шаги отражаются от стен, повторяются, и кажется, что идет целая толпа. Остановился - затихло - никого. Пошел снова.

  Другие шаги, не в такт. Эхо? Остановился. Другие шаги остановились тоже - чуть запоздав. Оглянулся.

  Никого.

  Пошел. Затопотало вокруг, опять, как и раньше, и снова - не в такт. Другой.

  Остановился. Оглянулся. Никого.

  Замер, вслушиваясь. Долго стоял.

  Кап... кап, кап, кап, кап...

  И шелестом:

  - Никогда не думал, что крови будет так много.

  Кап...

  Далекий топот и крики - теперь сзади. Чужие шаги - топ, топ. Остановились.

  Шелест:

  - Кровь... Конечно, это меньше, чем пролил я.

  Кап...

  Нет, стоять тут и прислушиваться - невозможно. Уйти. Куда угодно. Убежать. На спине приподнимаются волоски, как на загривке у зверя. Спина чувствует чужой взгляд, но если обернуться - ничего нет. Коридор по-прежнему освещен на двадцать шагов вперед и назад, сколько ни иди. И шелестящий голос. И капли эти. И чужие шаги...

  Макс Эрих пошел вперед - быстрее, быстрее, уже не вслушиваясь, только быстрее, - потом побежал.

  Коридор заполнился звуками. Топот, эхо, может быть, шаги преследователя, уже неважно, и шелест в ушах, и где-то далеко - влажное хряпанье, рычание и крики, всё неважно, быстрее, быстрее.

  Впереди по-прежнему темень и мрак, но коридор заворачивает, и вот - впереди свет. Прямоугольное пятно света качается, приближаясь. Как медленно. Скорее туда, к свету, за спиной уже топочут, не скрываясь, железными башмаками, но бестелесный голос продолжает шелестеть, перекрывая все: "Кровь. Не думал, что ее будет так много". И собственное хриплое дыхание, оно заглушает все, кроме шелеста.

  Кровь. Надо же, сколько крови.

  Светящийся прямоугольник все ближе, ближе, еще несколько шагов.

  Сейчас.

  Макс Эрих вылетает из сумрачного коридора в другой, залитый белым беспощадным светом, и, поскользнувшись, падает. Колени ударяются в пол, под ладонями холодное, липкое. Брюки на коленях намокают. Он смотрит, куда упал.

  Он стоит на четвереньках в бурой густой луже. Поверхность подернулась корочкой, но Макс Эрих прорвал ее коленями и ладонями.

  Жидкость и сама по себе неприятна, еще неприятнее ее запах, а сейчас, когда ее всколыхнули руки Макса Эриха...

  Он с усилием отрывает взгляд от кровавой лужи и поднимает голову.

  Прямо ему в глаза смотрит человек. Он лежит, прижавшись щекой к полу, рот разинут, видно желтые кривые зубы, а язык вялый, свесился к полу и завернулся, нижняя сторона у него какая-то синюшная. На щеке у человека кровь, но кожа цела - испачкался. Вон, рука вся в крови, пальцы в той же луже, что и Макс Эрих, и рукав пропитался насквозь. А был черный. Серебряное шитье отливает красно-бурым.

  Натекло откуда-то правее.

  А, вот откуда.

  Лежащий человек заканчивается ниже плеча наискосок. Всё остальное валяется где-то дальше - там. В той куче.

  Сколько их там, Макс Эрих не стал смотреть. Просто замычал и рванулся прочь - как был, на четвереньках.

  Кажется, сзади зашевелились. Он прибавил ходу.

  Когда под коленями и ладонями перестало хлюпать, он оглянулся.

  Тот кусок человека, приподняв голову, хрипел, вывалив язык, и пытался ползти за ним, цепляясь пальцами руки за пол, но пальцы соскальзывали, и он просто барахтался на месте. От каждого его движения в луже толчками прибывала кровь.

  Макс Эрих вспомнил, что стоит на четвереньках, и поднялся на ноги.

  Лужа медленно, толчками растекалась шире и шире. Если тут стоять, она подберется к ботинкам...

  Макс Эрих не стал дожидаться, когда это произойдет.

  

  


  Сколько он шел, то срываясь на бег, то плетясь, спотыкаясь от усталости, на подгибающихся ногах, он не знал. Коридор заворачивал, петлял, раздваивался, в него впадали другие коридоры, и из них кричали, рычали, топотали, и шелестел в ушах все тот же голос, и говорил все о том же. Кровь. Сколько крови... Потом коридор закончился.

  Помещение, довольно обширное, кровавые пятна по стенам, лужи под ногами, и тела штатских в дорогих костюмах, с дырами в груди, со снесенными выстрелами черепами, и куски людей в черном, обрубки рук, ног, перерубленные торсы, и все это шевелится, не желая умирать, хотя давно остыло - Макс Эрих еще не раз падал, пока дошел сюда, и под руку ему уже подворачивалось это рубленое мясо... холодное, и тошнотворный запах разложения, но все еще шевелится, ползет, сгибается в суставах, хлопает ртами, хватает за штанину синюшными пальцами, хрипит - и мертвые глаза смотрят пристально.

  Кажется, он даже бояться уже устал.

  - Всё равно это капли по сравнению с тем, что пролил я, - сказал ему на ухо бестелесный голос.

  Макс Эрих остановился и затряс головой.

  И увидел, что стоит тут вовсе не он один.

  Или раньше этого не было видно, а теперь вдруг стало?

  Огромные мужчины в доспехах и шлемах с размаху рубили в капусту людей в черных мундирах, а те пытались отстреливаться из бластеров.

  Крики, рык, шипение вскипающей под лазерным лучом крови, и то самое влажное хряпанье.

  Макс Эрих попытался сделать шаг назад, в коридор, но тут из другого коридора, сбоку, выскочил герр Майзинг, заляпанный кровью, с выпученными глазами, а за ним - его жена и девочки. Майзинг что-то бормотал себе под нос, ритмично, как стихи, и его семья ему вторила - явно машинально, даже не понимая, что именно говорит. Они выбежали почти на середину помещения, увидели тех, в доспехах, резко затормозили, ноги заскользили в луже - и Майзинг повалился на колени, вскрикнув громче, чем раньше:

  - Мать моя Терра, спаси...

  - Спаси, - пискнули жена и дочери.

  И Макс Эрих увидел, что их руки судорожно тискают белые шарфики, свисающие с тонких шей. По белому расплывались красно-бурые брызги и пятна.

  Самая мощная из доспешных фигур медленно повернулась и уставилась на Майзинга.

  Забрало приподнялось, но что за ним, было не разглядеть.

  - Терра? - переспросил низкий голос.

  На самом деле Макс Эрих не успел моргнуть глазом, но казалось, время застыло и растянулось, как резиновое. Человек в доспехах поднял топор, замахиваясь. Замер на мгновение с оружием, занесенным над плечом. Потом лезвие полетело вниз и наискось, ускоряясь, блестя под лампами, и отлетали по касательной, срываясь, капли крови, оставшейся на металле от предыдущего удара.

  Когда лезвие встретилось с шеей Майзинга, раздался уже знакомый влажный хруст - а потом стук. Голова ударилась в металлический пол и покатилась, подпрыгивая. Остальной Майзинг некоторое время еще стоял на коленях, брызжа кровью из перерубленной шеи, потом упал на свою собственную голову, и - это было совершенно невозможно, но Макс Эрих услышал явственно, как из-под упавшего тела последний раз донеслось:

  - Мать моя Терра, спаси...

  Человек в доспехах начал поднимать топор. Лица его по-прежнему не было видно, но темнота под шлемом пристально смотрела на фрау Майзинг и девочек.

  - Терра, - повторил низкий голос.

  Лезвие шло наискось вверх, и красные капли срывались с него, оставляя крапчатую дорожку через спину убитого Майзинга на грудь его жены, на белый шарфик в ее стиснутых до окостенения пальцах, на щеку, на волосы...

  Макс Эрих знал, что надо зажмуриться и не смотреть, только веки не слушались.

  И тут - движение у устья другого коридора, того, что слева, и голос:

  - Луис! Луис, не смей!

  Топор остановился на полпути, голова в шлеме повернулась на голос, и Макс Эрих вдруг разглядел наконец лицо.

  Просто оно было очень темное. Почти черное.

  

  


  - Откуда вы взялись? - спросил черный человек.

  Мистер Дикинсон, бледный, с запавшими глазами, стиснув кулаки, шел к нему, не глядя под ноги, перешагивая через трупы, но не спотыкаясь. Он не отводил взгляда от черного лица.

  Человек в доспехах опустил топор.

  - Вас не должно тут быть, - сказал он неуверенно. - Правда же? - и обернулся к другим, тем, тоже в доспехах и с топорами.

  Еще один доспешный повернулся в сторону Дикинсона, бросил топор и потянул с головы шлем. У него оказалось обыкновенное человеческое лицо. Густые брови, перешибленный когда-то нос, красиво очерченный рот. Грубоватая внешность, но совершенно обыкновенная. Пожалуй, он даже был хорош собой.

  Если не смотреть ниже, на белые доспехи, заляпанные красным выше пояса и выше локтей.

  - Не должно быть, - подтвердил он. - Что ты здесь делаешь, мы же оставили тебя на Изерлоне?

  - Здравствуй, Вальтер, - сказал мистер Дикинсон. - Ты всё перепутал. Это тебя не должно быть здесь. Ни тебя, ни энсина. Вы же не здесь... Вы оба - не здесь!

  - Мы оба - сегодня, - ответил человек по имени Вальтер. - Но там все было правильно. А тут - нет. И раз уж день совпадает... правда, энсин?

  - Да, - сказал черный человек. - Если мы будем хорошо рубиться, лейтенант Минц успеет, и адмирал... адмирал будет еще жив, понимаете?..

  - Парни, - покачал головой Дикинсон, - как бы вы ни рубились, теперь уже поздно. И... поглядите же. Энсин Машенго, этот человек - он же не имеет никакого отношения к той давней истории. Да, этот, которому вы снесли голову.

  - Он терраист, - черный человек выплюнул это слово, как брань. - Он проклятый терраист, и эта баба... - топор в его руке опасно качнулся.

  - Энсин! - прикрикнул человек по имени Вальтер. - Послушай вице-адмирала, он, кажется, что-то знает, чего не знаем мы.

  - Просто я жив, Вальтер, - сказал Дикинсон. - Я все еще жив. Только понимаешь... прошли годы, генерал.

  - Много? - спросил генерал.

  Макс Эрих не заметил, как изменилась обстановка. До того места, где стояли на коленях, дрожа, фрау Майзинг и девочки, все осталось как было, но чуть дальше - стены выкрашены в другой цвет, и трупы не только в черном, но и в доспехах - много, много, куда больше, чем было, и кровавая лужа с той половины помещения затекает на эту, смешиваясь со здешней лужей, а за спиной у генерала трап, железные ступени и перила, и он поворачивается, чтобы сделать шаг к этому трапу - и тут Макс Эрих увидел топор, на всю ширину лезвия воткнутый в генеральскую спину, прямо туда, где позвоночник. По доспеху из-под лезвия струей лилась кровь.

  Генерал закинул руку через плечо, ухватил топор за рукоять, дернул. Хлюпающий звук - и кровь вдвое сильнее. Отшвырнул топор резким движением - где-то сбоку раздался предсмертный хрип и стук падающего тела, только не видно, кто убит. Шагнул, еще, подошел к трапу - на каждом шаге кровь выплескивалась с силой, текла по спине, красная, яркая, поверх запекшейся чужой, бурой. Повернулся лицом к Дикинсону, сел на ступеньку.

  - Раз ты живой, - сказал он, глядя на Дикинсона, и голос его даже не вздрогнул, хотя лицо серело и выцветало с каждым произносимым звуком, - скажи. Это, - и он повел головой, показывая на трупы, завалившие помещение, - это было действительно не зря?

  - Не сомневайся, - сказал Дикинсон.

  Генерал ухмыльнулся немеющими губами.

  - Хорошо.

  - Вальтер, - сказал Дикинсон. - С твоей дочерью все в порядке.

  Генерал кивнул.

  - А, да... мы тут кого-то из ваших живых, похоже, зарубили, - сказал он. - Под горячую руку...

  - Не бери в голову, - ответил Дикинсон.

  Генерал ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза.

  Макс Эрих взглянул на черного человека - тот лежал среди других тел в таких же, как у него, доспехах, уронив голову. И кровь была всюду.

  Сколько крови, - прошелестело в ушах последний раз.

  Потом картина закачалась и начала оплывать по краям.

  

  


  - Папа, - позвал детский голос. - Ну папа же!

  Герр Майзинг лежал на полу кают-компании, нелепо раскинув руки, и Макс Эрих удивился, увидев, что его голова все еще у него на плечах. Но вид у Майзинга был не очень живой, и жена суетилась возле него, обтирая ему лоб белым шарфиком и бормоча что-то про Терру, и девочки сидели на коленях рядом, окликая: "папа, папа!"

  Мистер Дикинсон посмотрел на них и прошагал к двери, туда, где над огнетушителем краснела кнопка связи с экипажем.

  Вскоре прибежал стюард, по совместительству фельдшер, Майзинга уложили на носилки и перенесли в каюту - Макс Эрих тоже нес, вместе с Рихардом, Клаусом и мистером Дикинсоном. У Рихарда тряслись губы, а у Клауса руки, и у обоих подгибались колени, впрочем, как и у Эльсхаймера, но они управились. Что уж видели его приятели, Макс Эрих даже спрашивать не стал.

  Вот у мистера Дикинсона ничего не тряслось. Но от каюты Майзингов он повернул, не прощаясь, к себе - и плотно запер за собой дверь.

  И не выходил из каюты до самого Эль-Фасиля.

  

  


  На обзорных экранах больше не появлялось странных силуэтов, и аварийная сирена молчала, и полет проходил без происшествий. Но всё-таки у капитана Барнса по прилете были проблемы - не с Торговой палатой, а с полицией. Потому что герр Майзинг умер в пути, четвертого числа, не приходя в сознание, а герр Фертцель сошел с ума. Никто не знал, что с ним сделали тогда, в ночь первого июня. Зарубили, или застрелили, или только целились... А сам он объяснить не мог. Жмурился, кричал и плакал. И не отпускал от себя своего секретаря, даже ненадолго, и стоило тому отлучиться на считанные минуты по естественным надобностям, начинал беспокоиться, нервничать, хныкать и затравленно озираться. Когда герр Нойман возвращался, больной облегченно вздыхал, хватался за его рукав и замирал, вздрагивая и икая. Бедняга боялся всех, кроме Ноймана.

  Своего телохранителя он боялся тоже.

  А Макс Эрих все оставшееся время путешествия изучал историю десятилетней давности.

  Стоило запросить комм об Изерлонском коридоре, как выпадал длинный список сражений - одно кровопролитнее другого. И корабль под названием "Леда" тоже там был. И первое июня. Дважды - в списке сражений. И трудно сосчитать сколько раз - в биографических справках, там, где после тире ставится дата смерти.

  Когда они добрались до Хайнессена, он давно уже понял, что имел в виду Дикинсон, говоря генералу Шенкопфу и энсину Машенго: "вы оба - не здесь", и что имели в виду они, отвечая: "мы оба - сегодня".

  Он даже раскрыл инкогнито мистера Дикинсона. Оказывается, в учебниках были его портреты.

  Только Макс Эрих не стал никому об этом говорить. Зачем?

  

 


End file.
